castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon
Abaddon is one of the final bosses the player encounters in both, Dawn of Sorrow and Portrait of Ruin. Appearance Abaddon is the penultimate boss in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow and appears in The Abyss. His appearance is that of a man-locust dressed like the conductor of an orchestra. He uses his baton-like cane to summon and control locusts with great sweeps and dramatic flourishes. He also appears in Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin as an optional boss in the Nest of Evil. His appearance is exactly the same than from Dawn of Sorrow but is considered non-canonical in this game. Background Abaddon (of Hebrew אבדון Avadon, 'Destroyer') is spoken of in the Book of Revelation in the New Testament of the Holy Bible and is referred to as the king of the locusts. At the start of Revelation Chapter 9, the fifth of the trumpet-bearing angels sounds his horn. This causes a star to fall unto the earth and was given the key to the Abyss (the final area in Dawn of Sorrow is named this as well). When the Abyss is opened, smoke will arise from the pit like a giant furnace and the sun and sky will darken and from that smoke will arise a swarm of locusts that will descend upon the earth and given the power of a scorpion. Their commands will be not to harm any plant of the earth, but to plague mankind for five months. The Bible makes it clear that men will long for death, but none will find it as the locusts cannot kill men, only bring them suffering. This can especially be seen in the game's interpretation of Abaddon. Strategy The locusts are generally hard to avoid and can deal a large amount of damage to the player, but can be dodged by Soma if he uses the Bat Company soul (in Portrait of Ruin, Charlotte could use multiple spells such as Dark Gate or Clear Skies to consume all of the locusts). It is also possible to use the Persephone soul to eliminate them. The locusts can also be easily blocked using Buer Soul at a high level, or Charlotte's Stone Circle spell. When playing as Julius, the best method of destroying certain formations of locusts is by using the whip and the throwing cross to eliminate streams of locusts. Another method of avoiding Abaddon's attacks is to use Alucard's Bat Transformation or Julius's Super Jump. Abaddon's only other method of attack consists of short hops and leaps. Any contact with him will hurt the player. Enemy Data ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow'' ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin'' Soul Ability Abaddon's soul, 5th Plague, enables you to summon a swarm of locusts to attack everything on screen. It can also be used to create the ultimate rapier, Valmanway. Trivia *Abaddon's official artwork colors do not match his in-game sprite colors; while portrayed as predominantly green colored in the artwork, his in game sprites depict him as predominantly blue colored. Also, his sprite shows him missing his scorpion-tail shown in the artwork. External Links * in Wikipedia. es:Abaddon Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Insects Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses